


Twenty-Five Days

by EmmaInu



Series: Bonus Duality [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, il n'y a que des OC, vous n'allez rien comprendre si vous n'avez pas lu le reste de Voltron Duality
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaInu/pseuds/EmmaInu
Summary: Carmen Mendoza haïssait peut-être Karen Holt.Et c'était peut-être justifié.
Series: Bonus Duality [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052975





	Twenty-Five Days

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Twenty-Five Days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9640166) by [squirenonny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirenonny/pseuds/squirenonny). 



> **Note de l'auteur : Cette histoire prend place durant le chapitre 9 de Someplace Like Home, racontant ce qui se passe sur Terre d'un autre point de vue. Si vous n'avez pas lu jusque-là, vous n'allez pas comprendre grand-chose.**

Elle avait beau chercher, Carmen Mendoza ne saurait dire le moment exact où elle avait cessé d'être une bonne mère.

C'était peut-être le jour de la mort de Lance, quand Carmen n'avait qu'une pensée en tête : _Heureusement que ce n'est pas l'un des miens._

C'était égoïste et cruel, et elle ne le pensait même pas. Pas vraiment, pas après y avoir réfléchi une demi-seconde. L'accident l'avait dévastée comme le reste de la famille et elle avait tout lâché pour rejoindre la maison de son beau-frère. Mais elle ne pouvait pas nier le soulagement qui l'avait prise en entendant la voix de Sebastian au téléphone ou quand Val avait passé la porte d'entrée pour se laisser tomber dans ses bras.

Ce n'était peut-être pas ce jour-là qu'elle était devenue une mauvaise mère. C'était peut-être plus tard, après les funérailles, quand ils avaient tous essayé de retrouver un semblant de normalité, quand Val et Rosario s'étaient disputées parce que Val avait dit à Luz et Mateo que Lance était encore en vie. Rosario avait ordonné à Val partir de chez elle et Carmen n'était pas intervenue, prenant son parti implicitement.

Ou c'était peut-être dans les semaines qui suivirent, quand Val commença à dériver. Elle appelait toujours de temps à autre, se montrait aux repas de famille du vendredi soir et rigolait avec son frère. Elle s'était réconciliée avec Rosario, tout en évitant visiblement de rester seule avec Luz et Mateo.

Mais à part ça, Carmen ne parlait plus à sa fille. Elle était si distraite par son chagrin, si reconnaissante que Val ait trouvé un moyen de s'en remettre sans les blesser avec son déni continu, qu'elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte de sa disparition.

Quelqu'un avait appelé Carmen à la recherche de Val le sept, mais c'était un vendredi, le jour des repas de famille, alors Carmen n'y avait pas prêté attention jusqu'à ce que Val ne vienne pas.

Elle avait alors passé la soirée à l'appeler et à lui laisser des messages de plus en plus paniqués. Au matin, elle était toujours sans nouvelles, si bien qu'elle se rendit à l'appartement de Val, mais personne ne lui répondit. Elle passa au journal, mais on lui apprit que Val n'y travaillait plus.

Ce fut à ce moment que la peur monta et Carmen alla voir la police, affolée et à peine cohérente. Elle savait que c'était la blessure encore fraîche laissée par la mort de Lance qui la faisait paniquer autant, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il pouvait s'être passé de nombreuses choses. Un accident de voiture, un tueur en série, un ex jaloux. Les possibilités s'empilaient dans l'esprit de Carmen, s'écoulant dans un torrent de larmes alors que le policier notait son histoire avec un calme qui frôlait l'apathie.

— Ils pensent qu'elle s'est enfuie, dit Marco quand ils rentrèrent du commissariat.

Rosario et Ramon étaient restés avec Sebastian, qui était une nouvelle fois rentré de l'UCLA. Il voulait rester jusqu'à ce qu'ils découvrent ce qui était arrivé à Val. Carmen était retournée dans la chambre du fond pour jeter un œil à Luz et Mateo, qui regardaient tranquillement des dessins animés, inconscients de l'humeur sombre des adultes.

Mais Carmen pouvait entendre la conversation qui avait lieu dans l'autre pièce et la voix de son mari menaça de la faire pleurer encore une fois.

Sebastian laissa échapper un son étranglé.

— Enfuie ? Elle ne ferait jamais– c'est une blague !

— Elle a perdu son travail il y a deux semaines, dit Marco. La police… la police pense qu'elle a quitté la ville pour repartir de zéro ailleurs.

— Sans nous le dire ? s'écria Sebastian. Elle ne partirait pas comme _ça_ !

Mais la police ne voulut rien savoir.

Oh, ils menèrent l'enquête, interviewant sa famille, ses amis, ses collègues. Ils fouillèrent son appartement et ne trouvèrent aucun signe de vol ou de lutte. Ils cherchèrent sa voiture, mais la dernière fois qu'elle avait été aperçue, elle quittait Carlsbad, ce qu'ils virent comme une preuve supplémentaire de leur théorie ridicule.

— Quelqu'un l'a kidnappée, insistait Carmen à chaque fois qu'elle parlait avec un policier.

Ça ne changeait rien. Ils répétaient sans cesse les mêmes excuses. Aucun signe d'acte criminel. Aucun suspect. Aucune raison de penser qu'elle était blessée. Tout portait à croire qu'elle était juste… _partie_.

Alors qu'ils partaient du commissariat une semaine après la disparition de Val, Carmen entendit un bout de conversation entre la policière avec qui ils venaient de parler et son partenaire.

— Tu pourrais croire qu'ils seraient contents d'apprendre qu'elle s'est enfuie. Si elle a vraiment été kidnappée, aucune chance qu'elle soit encore en vie à l'heure actuelle.

Cela coupa le souffle de Carmen. Elle se mit à sangloter avant même d'atteindre la voiture.

* * *

Deux semaines après la disparition de Val, Carmen se retrouva bombardée d'appels d'étrangers demandant à savoir ce qu'elle pensait de Karen Holt, si elle était aussi d'avis que Mitch Iverson était responsable de la disparition de Val, si la police allait le poursuivre.

Carmen rejeta chaque appel avec un malaise grandissant, les questions se bousculant dans son esprit. Après le huitième appel en quinze minutes, elle coupa sa sonnerie et débrancha le téléphone fixe.

Ce fut Sebastian qui trouva l'enregistrement.

Karen Holt, une avocate selon la présentatrice, et quelqu'un que Carmen n'avait jamais vu se tenaient nez à nez avec un homme en uniforme militaire que Carmen reconnaissait vaguement des réunions de famille à la Garnison Galactique.

_Val Mendoza a été vue pour la dernière fois à la Garnison, il y a dix-huit jours. Je ne sais pas si elle est encore en vie, mais jusqu'à ce que vous me donniez une raison d'en penser autrement, je vais assumer qu'un membre de votre personnel est responsable de sa disparition._

L'horreur monta lentement. Comment Mme Holt était-elle au courant de la disparition de Val ? Comment avait-elle appris qu'elle se trouvait à la Garnison le jour de sa disparition ? Ce qu'elle pensait faire en allant confronter la Garnison échappait à Carmen.

Et pourquoi n'était-elle pas allée voir la police ? Avec cette information, ils auraient peut-être pris cette affaire de disparition plus au sérieux. Peut-être que Val serait là aujourd'hui et non abandonnée dans un caniveau Dieu sait où. Mais non, Mme Holt avait décidé de passer cela sous silence, et pourquoi ? Un petit coup de pub ? Un stratagème pour attirer de nouveaux clients ?

Carmen était presque contente qu'elle l'appelle enfin une semaine plus tard.

— Madame Mendoza ? Bonjour. Karen Holt à l'appareil.

— L'avocate ? demanda Carmen, la voix vibrant d'une rage qui s'était accumulée depuis qu'elle avait vu le visage de cette femme aux nouvelles.

Que l'enfant de Mme Holt soit également décédé.e dans l'accident qui avait pris la vie de Lance ne fit rien pour calmer sa colère.

Il y eut une pause à l'autre bout de la ligne. Puis :

— Oui. Je suis désolée de vous déranger.

— Vous _ferez bien_.

Vingt-cinq jours. Vingt-cinq _foutus_ jours depuis la disparition de Val, et _voilà_ que Karen Holt décidait de contacter sa famille ? Si elle s'attendait à des civilités, elle avait plusieurs semaines de retard.

— Pardon ?

La voix de Mme Holt s'était adoucie sous le coup de la surprise et de la confusion, et Carmen sentit un sursaut de plaisir d'avoir déstabilisé l'avocate.

— Vous _ferez bien_ d'être désolée, siffla Carmen. Vous êtes celle qui avez envoyé ma fille là-bas ? Vous l'avez menée à sa mort ?

Elle avait du mal à y croire, même avec toutes les preuves que Sebastian avait trouvées sur le site web de Karen Holt. Des preuves que la Garnison se trouvait derrière la disparition de Val. Des preuves que l'accident qui avait pris la vie de Lance aurait pu au mieux être évité et au pire qu'il ne s'agissait même pas d'un accident.

Même maintenant, Carmen ne savait pas quoi en penser. La Garnison était peut-être responsable de la mort de Val (et elle était sûrement _morte_ , après presque un mois ; Carmen avait vu les statistiques des kidnappings et elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas espérer qu'Iverson ait gardé sa fille en vie).

Ça n'avait pas d'importance. La Garnison était intouchable, inatteignable, et Karen Holt était là, une cible facile pour les frustrations refoulées de Carmen.

— Val est _morte_ à cause de vous, cracha-t-elle, interrompant la tentative d'explication de Mme Holt.

Derrière elle, un pied nu fit grincer le parquet.

— C'est elle ? L'avocate ? Elle sait où est Val ?

C'était la voix de Sebastian, pleine d'un espoir qui les avait depuis longtemps tous quitté. Carmen dut s'efforcer de ne pas lui crier dessus.

— Va dans ta chambre, Sebastian, lui dit-elle, en espagnol, parce que Karen Holt s'était déjà trop immiscée dans les affaires de famille des Mendoza ; Carmen n'allait plus la laisser faire. Je m'en occupe.

Sebastian hésita, ayant davantage l'air d'un enfant à cet instant que d'un adulte, mais il quitta la pièce et Carmen ferma la porte du bureau derrière lui.

Le souffle de Mme Holt, tremblant et choqué, résonnait toujours au bout du fil, et ce ne fut pas difficile de laisser la colère la submerger à nouveau.

— Que je perde un neveu ne suffisait pas ? demanda-t-elle. Voilà que vous me prenez ma fille. Qui se sera demain ? Mon fils ? La petite Luz ?

Elle s'arrêta quand la douleur enserra sa gorge comme un étau, un mal dévorant qui ne laissa place à aucune autre considération. Sa famille tombait en morceaux, lui filait entre les doigts, brisée par ces tragédies jumelles.

— Je suis désolée, madame Mendoza, dit Mme Holt d'une voix douce, mais loin d'être désolée. Je sais que c'est dur. Je sais ! Ma famille a également disparu.

— Elle n'a pas _disparu_ , madame Holt. Votre famille est _morte_.

Elle avait attendu un mois qu'on le lui dise. La police, les voisins, sa propre famille. Des semaines passées à les écouter tenter d'enjoliver les choses et maintenant, c'était enfin dit. Les Holt étaient morts. _Val_ était morte.

Cela laissa un vide plus conséquent que Carmen ne s'y attendait.

— Votre famille est morte, répéta Carmen d'une voix plate et sans vie, même à ses propres oreilles. Et la mienne aussi. À moins que vous puissiez les ramener, je n'ai plus rien à vous dire.


End file.
